Deauti Revised
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: "My price, for saving Naruto, is you, Sakura."
1. Deauti Revised Chapter 1

**Beginning starts lighthearted but this fic will get dark. Be warned.**

Full Summary:

 **When Sasuke is still hunting Itachi, a wounded Sakura stumbles into Team Hebe's hideout, begging for his help. The Uchiha agrees, but for a steep price: for her to stay with him.**

* * *

It was raining that day outside the hideout.

Suigetsu and Jugo were sitting in the corner, respectively helping each other bandage nasty cuts on their arms and legs; Karin was keeping a lookout while unsubtly shifting her gaze back and forth to Sasuke's central form.

The leader of Team Hebe sat cross legged in the middle of the multi-tiered stone house, once a factory that Orochimaru had used to keep his test subjects but now the place that Sasuke had taken for his hideout. Sasuke sat on the second floor with Karin while the rest of his teammates were downstairs.

His eyes were closed and focused while his concentrated. Sasuke was utilizing his chakra right now within himself: ruminating it to let it recover from the core injuries he'd sustained not two days ago in a battle with Konohagakure.

They had won but it had caused a significant drain on his chakra supply.

Orochimaru had taught him this method to help himself recover. He had to do this every day for an hour; in a couple of days, he would be back at full strength.

Today's hour quota had only a few minutes left before completing, which was why Sasuke was intent on having no distractions-

-when a loud 'boom' occurred at the front door.

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke seethed furiously to Karin: "Go check out who it is; get rid of them."

Begrudgingly, Karin obeyed, stomping downstairs through the wooden staircase. She shot a bored look towards Jugo and Suigetsu's injured forms before reaching for the door handle. As soon as she turned the wooden knob, the door fell open and a familiar pink haired kunoichi collapsed through the entrance. Her body falling to completely encapsulate Karin's bewildered form.

"Get this bitch off me!" Karin shouted to her comrades who had already risen and were coming up to pick up the bloodied and semi-conscious form of Sakura Haruno. When they got her onto two feet they realized how damaged the kunouchi was: dried blood had caused the outmost portion of her clothes (which were shredded and severed from obvious battle) to shine gruesomely in the morning's sun, while the freshest lacerations on her were all on her face or the upper half of her body, causing sweat and blood to drip down onto the dirt floor.

"Sa-Sasuke-…Sasuke…I need-" Sakura was forced to stop as a violent stream of bloody coughs erupted from her chest cavity. When she was done, though blood still dripped morbidly from her lips, she still continued: "I…need…to talk…to him."

Karin looked up to gauge her fellow teammate's thoughts. Suigetsu looked perplexed and Jugo a façade of apathy. Damn, was she always to be the deciding force.

Before any of them could call their leader however, the very man stepped down from the upstairs stairwell. His attention having been prompted by the abrupt entrance.

His eyes widened infinitesimally before returning to normal, hiding his shock as they took in the sight of Sakura's bloodied form.

It had taken an hour, maybe two, for Karin to replenish the blood loss. Making cells multiply wasn't exactly an easy task. Then there were the infections; it seemed like Sakura had had to trek through mud and filth to make her way here because nearly all her lacerations had some degree of bacterial infection.

But Karin was no novice when it came to healing someone. Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu had all come back from the battlefield with worse injuries than this (though, not _that_ much worse), and she had still managed to bring them back to perfect health. When Karin was done, even the injuries on Sakura's face were gone.

Of course the jealous part of her had not wanted to heal Sakura, especially after Sasuke had ordered it, but with the sadistic Uchiha standing over her, watching the healing process the entire time…there wasn't much Karin could do about it.

There wasn't really any good place to put Sakura considering most rooms were either filled with torture devices or corpses (or both), so Sasuke had the girl relocated to his own room.

It was a simple statement of his that he didn't have any other motive for but still erupted a small grin from Suigetsu and a deep seeded glare from Karin that Sasuke didn't bother addressing.

They could think whatever they wanted. He didn't care.

And so Sakura felt simple cotton covers over herself as she stirred awake; a white ceiling being the first to appear in her vision. Gingerly, she sat up, her body feeling as heavy as lead while she maneuvered herself to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Hello Sakura," she recognized the voice immediately. Turning her head to the right, she took in Sasuke's form as he leaned against a corner with his arms crossed in front of him.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke, you-"

"What do you want with me, Sakura?" he interrupted while locking gazes with her. "You said you wanted to speak with me."

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Um…"

Moving the covers off herself, Sakura stood up from the bed and took a step towards him. "I need you to bring back Naruto's soul."

Sakura took steps closer to him. "I need you to use the Soul Relocation Jutsu Kakashi taught you and Naruto when we were younger."

The Uchiha quirked his eyebrows, the corner of his lips rising in humor and…condescension. "You were our teammate too, if I remember correctly. Can't you do it?"

Sakura's eyes darkened here; she was angry but restraining it. "You know Kakashi didn't teach me half the jutsu he taught you guys."

"Maybe he just didn't think you had the attention span, Sakura. Considering you were always hell bent on throwing yourself at me."

Sakura plumed a furious red here, ashamed of her behaviors as an adolescent. He had her there…but she refused to back down.

"That's all in the past now, Sasuke. I didn't come here for myself. Naruto was injured three days ago by a group of Sound-nin. They sealed his soul in the spirit world and no one knows how to bring him back."

"Can't Kakashi do it?"

Sakura bit her lip here. "He's…he disappeared about a month ago. No one knows where he is right now."

Sasuke's lips pursed here, understanding the situation now. He remained silent as his gaze fell to the ground, contemplative.

"Please Sasuke, Naruto's vessel can only stay on chakra support for so long. He has only a few days left."

Sasuke scoffed here. "What makes you think I would do this, Sakura? I _abandoned_ you guys, remember? What do I get out of this?"

Sakura pressed her lips together, uncomfortable. "Sasuke…you grew up with Naruto. He's your best friend."

The man stood up from the wall here. His frame now standing at full height to leer down at his former Team Seven partner. "Don't think you understand who I am, Sakura."

The kunoichi blinked confusedly. She took one step backwards so that there was a more comfortable distance between them before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. Whatever, you hate all of us. Just tell me what it is you want that'll get you to save Naruto."

Sasuke tsked, turning slightly away. "You sure have changed, Sakura."

His diversions were wearing down on her patience. Stepping closer to him again, Sakura whipped him around by his elbow so that he was once more facing her. "Just tell me what you want Sasuke!"

The man locked eyes with her then. His expression unfathomable as he stayed silent, only continuing to bore down into her green eyes with his jet black ones.

They were interrupted as the lights to their compound suddenly turned off, at the same time a loud thunderous boom had cracked in through the night's dry air outside.

Thunder without rain. A dry thunderstorm. One of the rarest weather conditions but still a possibility every now and again, especially after a real storm.

Jugo's voice sounded through the closed door to their room. "The power's out Sasuke! Suigetsu and Karin are going outside to check on the generator."

A grin spread itself slowly across Sasuke's lips as he called back: "Alright Jugo. Take your time."

Suddenly, Sakura felt Sasuke gripping both of her upper arms, pulling her in forward until their bodies were touching. Her eyes skimmed upwards, confused and looking into his for an answer. As soon as they met, Sasuke's mouth covered hers.

Sakura's eyes burst open in shock, immediately squirming away from the tight kiss but a hand came to lock against the back of her skull, keeping her pinned. His tongue delved into her mouth and ravaged it like a hungry python.

Sakura gagged into the kiss but he still wouldn't let go. Summoning her chakra to her fingers, the kunoichi punched Sasuke upside his head.

The Uchiha doubled over, collapsing onto the dark blue carpet of his room. He turned back glaring at Sakura, a dab of blood on the corner of his mouth.

Sakura was belligerent. "Wh-what the hell?!"

The man scoffed while getting back on his feet. "You wanted to know my price Sakura. Well you just got it."

The kunoichi blinked. "What?"

"My price, for saving Naruto, is you."


	2. Deauti Revised Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've decided to rewrite Deauti from Chapter 2 onwards, changing a few things in the plot, because I didn't really like the direction the other story was going. I had an ending planned out for the old direction but not an ending I liked so I'm going to rework some things. Don't worry, the overall plot will still be very dark and have a lot of things in common with the old plot.**

 **WARNING: This is and will turn in the next coming chapters to be very dark. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE DARK STORIES.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT: I need beta readers for my Naruto fanfics badly, so anyone interested in applying please see my profile for the application. The incentive is you'll get to see chapters A LOT earlier than the rest of my readers.** **Also, I will update a lot faster if I have someone I can talk the chapters out with.**

* * *

Her eyebrows crossed. "Excuse me?"

She definitely hadn't heard him correctly.

The Uchiha stepped closer once again. His body language infuriatingly serious. "I want you."

Oh dear god.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, desperate to have him invalidate her growing anxiety and the fears of what he was actually asking of her.

"You know exactly what I mean," he answered in just the same frustratingly calm voice.

Sakura's jaw parted uncontrollably in disbelief and complete confusion. And disgust. She would rather have sex with a nematode than with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Like another healing-nin?" she couldn't help suggesting in desperation.

In an instant, Sasuke was on her, his body pinning her against the door frame with her hands on either side of her head, his palms constricting around her wrists.

"Are you really that _naïve_ , Sakura?" he asked in a whisper, dangerous and low. To emphasize his point, Sasuke pressed his mouth once more against hers to keep her pressed against the door while he freed his hands.

Those same hands now moved down to untie the strings that kept her red vest together. In an instant, they came undone and Sakura felt the garment shoved off of her shoulders, falling around her feet. Sakura squirmed as hard as she could but his grip just wouldn't fall loose.

Without warning, he grasped her white undershirt by the opening, and _tore_ it open.

Now Sakura screamed; the sound muffled by Sasuke's forced kiss.

Her pink laced bra and cleavage were revealed now as the man moved to suck on her collarbone, his palm moving to cover her mouth and subsequent yells.

Sakura used that instant to bite his hand as hard as she could, causing the man to fall off her.

She grasped the sides of her torn undershirt tightly together, then reworked the ties to her vest back together, all the while sending her most hateful glare towards Sasuke.

"What is wrong with you?!" she threw at him furiously as he stayed on the ground, wiping her mouth on her arm before spitting the taste of him out of her mouth. His gaze shot upwards to meet hers.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" he asked with a strangely strong inflection."You were so eager when we were younger."

Sakura tsked. "I was a moron back then."

She knew that excuse was awful but it was the truth.

"I had a schoolgirl crush on you but that's way over now, don't worry. I know much better than to love a heartless monster like you."

Sasuke's reaction was strange. His eyebrows became furrowed together, hard and serious, he looked almost angry...seething even. He looked almost ready to attack her...

And then it was gone. His expression neutralized and showed a calm indifference that everyone was well associated with when it came to the young Uchiha.

Sakura met his gaze for a long time, neither of them moving or saying anything. Her breaths were shallow and fast inside her chest as she tried to calm her raging heart. She wanted to run but she had a mission still. Naruto's life was still hanging in the balance, and she had to save him. But her mind kept arguing that she could come back, after going back to Konoha and gathering some reinforcements.

She'd come straight from the battlefield after their platoon was ambushed by a group of Sound-nin, Naruto left in critical damage and Sakura only escaping with him because one of her subordinates had sacrificed the last of their jutsu to teleport the two of them away, back to the borders of Fire Land (the subordinate had only enough chakra that far) and Sakura had had to carry Naruto's unconscious form all the way back to the Leaf Village, all the while performing chakra support through his body, to keep him alive.

It had _exhausted_ her by the time she finally stepped foot back into Konoha, but somehow she managed to stay conscious long enough to explain the state of Naruto's current vacated soul, asking for Kakashi's help, right before passing out.

Little had she known that their idiosyncratic leader had left Konoha just a week after she and Naruto had been assigned out to attack Sound, not saying where he was going or when he would return.

And he still hadn't come back yet.

Sakura supposed her body had somehow known there was a problem, because though she hadn't yet recovered all her energy, Sakura had woken up then. She had ran immediately into Tsunade's office to ask how Naruto was doing, only to be informed about their current situation.

That was when she had suggested Sasuke.

Yes, Sakura had brought up the idea to find this psychotic man again.

She'd long since abandoned her attempt to rescue the murderer and had even tried on multiple times to dissuade Naruto from the lost cause that was their ex-teammate. But of course, being who he is, Naruto had disagreed, saying he would never let Sasuke continue down the wrong road.

He'd asked how could Sakura do this when she'd once adored him, once worshipped and even claimed to have loved him at one point.

Sakura hadn't been able to answer Naruto then.

Because she didn't want to remind herself of that time.

Any second. Any hour. Any day of the year, she wanted to pretend like her childhood didn't exist.

That that pathetic, ingratiating and sycophantic girl had been someone else. That it had been some other stupid girl that had tolerated all of Sasuke's abuse and cruelty for the sake of "true love."

That night that Sasuke had abandoned her on the bench, after he'd left, hadn't even been enough for her to give up on him. No. She still had set out every night or day or just whenever she had the spare time to go out searching, _for the three years_.

Then when she was 16, Sakura found this Sand Base, right near the eastern border of Sound.

It had been the middle of the night and she had planned to go back and tell Naruto and the rest of Konoha Sasuke's location when everything changed for her that night.

She'd seen Sasuke slaughter children after children for their brains to be used in an experiment Orochimaru had wanted to test out, something about multiplying chakra using neuronal synapses, judging by what she had heard. Not that the reason mattered in any degree to Sakura; Sasuke had kill _five hundred children that night._ All screaming and crying youths, the oldest no more than five years, until Sasuke put them all in a genjutsu to quiet them all. The mind control had kept them all docile until Sasuke came to lobotomize them.

The image of that night had stayed with Sakura for the rest of her life, forcing her to come to grips with the so called "man" she'd been in love with her entire life.

He was no man. He wasn't even a boy anymore. He was a _monster._

And Sakura hated herself for wasting so much time on him. Hated it so much that she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone of what she'd seen that night.

Not Naruto. Not Kakashi. Not Tsunade. Not Ino. Not Neji. Not Shikamaru.

 _No one._

She was afraid of them judging her for her past stupidity.

 _For being so ungodly wrong._

And so she'd abandoned her quest then, forgetting the guy completely unless someone brought up his name, and even then she just did her best to change topics or when someone asked if she still felt the same way, she would shake her head simply that she didn't. That she was simply trying to focus on herself now.

One time Ino had been so persistent in her questions about why she had decided to abandon saving Sasuke, that the boy was once their friend, that she was a heartless _monster_ for forsaking him –Sakura had finally snapped.

She'd screamed into the blond girl's face that the boy meant nothing to her anymore. That he wasn't even worth the trash her shoes stepped on every day. _That he deserved no one's pity._

Ino had dissolved their friendship that day.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell the truth to the blond, not wanting her to suffer in the same self-loathing misery that surrounded her every day.

Or maybe Sakura really was just that self-serving; she could have saved Ino and all of her friends from any further dedication to a lost cause and the self-deprecation they would undoubtedly have upon realization of what kind of man Sasuke really was.

But…she hadn't been able to do it.

Because Sakura had realized that day that in addition to being stupid and pathetic as a child, she was also a _coward._

She couldn't stand the accusatory gaze they would undoubtedly give her for withholding this information for so long. The judgmental stares once people found out about the boy she had once dreamed of marrying. The disappointing looks she would get from her parents and their friends.

 _How stupid could that Sakura really be?_

 _I never knew that Haruno girl could be this pathetic._

 _You deserved a better daughter Mebuki._

And so Sakura had withheld the truth.

Her one and only cowardly act in life that was now just a buried secret in the pit of her heart. She had swore to herself that day after Ino's departure that she would never be a coward again after this. That she would sacrifice her life if she had to, to save her friends; _to atone to them_.

And so as exhausted as Sakura still was at the time, she had volunteered to go to Sound, with an ANBU support team to retrieve the one and only person that could save Naruto.

But not even ANBU had been able to handle what awaited them upon entering Sound: an ambush. Someone had betrayed their mission, someone that was a double agent in Konoha for Otogakure.

All her team had been slaughtered that day, with only Sakura making it out alive through yet another sacrifice, this time by twelve of her injured teammates: they'd used all of their chakra and life force to invoke The Mental Transportation Jutsu, a Kinjutsu that caused the entirety of a group of people save for one, regardless of the number, to be sacrificed, wherein the one remaining survivor could be transported to any location within this dimension envisioned in their mind.

The jutsu required twelve people to summon in the first place, which was exactly the remaining injured ANBU that were still alive on Sakura's side as _hundreds_ of Sound jonin surrounded them, ready to finish them off.

They had mentally sent the plan to Sakura, telling her to envision the Sound Fortress in her head immediately, not even giving her a chance to protest, before forming the complex array of hand signs.

When the Sound jonin realized what they were up to, they were already within the jutsu's hold and could not move anymore.

Then Sakura was gone, sent hurtling through a black hole that had appeared right above her in the sky, sucking her entire person in and then vanishing just as fast, leaving nothing but a slew of bodies in its wake.

Then Sakura was standing right in front of a _ruined_ fortress.

The old one must have been destroyed since the last time she'd been here till now.

Sakura had despaired for a second until she remembered a sensory Jutsu, one that allowed her to see the chakra residue of anyone that had previously been in contact with something. It allowed her to identify Sasuke's chakra, a light blue flame, which she'd then emblazoned with her own chakra (meager as it was by then), using it as a trail to follow across the desert until she found Sasuke.

Because Sakura had known that if this base was down for this area, Orochimaru would have undoubtedly built another fortress in replace of it close by, to secure the area again.

Her prediction had proved right.

Sasuke picked himself up in present time, interrupting Sakura's reverie as she trained her eyes cautiously back on the man.

He wiped the corner of his lips where a bit of blood was drawn from when she'd punched him. "You really have moved on from me."

Her lips stretched indignantly. "I already told you I have, bastard. I just came here to get you to save Naruto. Will you?"

Sasuke met her eyes again. "That depends, are you willing to pay my price?"

Sakura looked ready to counter again, perhaps with another offer, so he added on: "I won't take anything else, Sakura. This is my only caveat for bringing Naruto back."

It was a long time until Sakura spoke again. Her green eyes flashing fury and absolute hatred the entire time as they stayed locked with Sasuke's cold blue ones.

"Fine."

That surprised Sasuke, his look of skepticism was overt across his face as he intoned: "If you think you can trick me-"

"Not everyone is a backstabber like you, Sasuke. When I promise someone something, I always follow through with it," Sakura interrupted him, already reaching up to unfasten again the ties on her red vest, when they were undone, she easily shrugged off her vest.

Because he'd already ripped open her white undershirt, the clothing wasn't hard to pull off and soon Sakura was in just her pink bra before him.

She reached around her head to undue her high ponytail so that her hair fell down in a smooth river behind her back, reaching all the way to her waist.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she beckoned with one gloved hand while the other rested impatiently on her hip.

Sasuke was still staring at her intensely, very obviously contemplating something. Sakura mistook still for distrust and was about to reassure him again when he suddenly asked: "Have you had sex before?"

Sakura laughed scornfully, earning back that glowering angry glare from Sasuke. "That's my business, not yours."

In a second, she found herself pinned once more against the door, the Uchiha's hand locked painfully against her jaw. "If you want Naruto to live, you'd better show me respect, Sa-ku-ra."

And as soon as he finished speaking her name, the man's lips fell on hers again.

Disgust and nausea couldn't help rising up inside Sakura's chest, making her intuitively gag into their kiss. In a second, Sasuke backhanded her, a vicious scowl sitting upon his photogenic features as Sakura's head was forced to the side; the corner of her lips bleeding badly.

Sakura's hateful glare matched Sasuke's in every aspect, but he looked more menacing because of the sharp angles of his cheekbones and the fact that he had the blood of _countless_ innocents on his soul.

Sasuke was inhaling heavily through his nose while his irises were shaking in obvious malevolence.

He looked like he was ready to kill her.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, she found the entire front half of her waist forced into the bed, her legs were forced to remain standing over the edge, bent over with her butt in the air while her right arm was pulled out at an awkward angle behind her because of Sasuke's painful grip on her wrist. His sandal feet came to dig agonizingly into her back, completely preventing any movement on her part.

Next thing she knew, Sasuke was doing some sort of jutsu behind her; Sakura could tell because she could feel the tell-tale force of chakra being worked. Whatever Sasuke was doing it seemed to be a complex jutsu because there were _so many_ hand signs before the Uchiha finally wrote an unknown kanji symbol into her back using his finger to trace against the skin before chanting a series of words in another language.

Red light glowed from behind her and Sakura felt as if someone was skinning her entire backside until the light faded. With it, went the pain as well.

Sasuke released her and Sakura stood up hurriedly, she checked her back and found there was nothing visibly different with it, then turned back facing the Uchiha, intending to question him belligerently.

The man seemed to anticipate this because as soon as their gazes met again, Sakura found the man was gripping her jaw again, forcing her eyes to meet his now red ones.

"Sleep."

With just that one word, Sakura found herself drawn into darkness.


	3. Deauti Revised Chapter 3

**Story goes VERY AU from the canon here. It's like an entirely different storyline for Shippuden.** **ALSO VERY DIFFERENT FROM DEAUTI ORIGINAL.**

 **Don't read if you don't like AU fanfics and please don't review just to insult or criticize me for not getting something right in the canon.**

 **I write what I want to write and adapt the characters to what I want them to be, if you don't like the way I change them then please just stop reading, don't berate or denigrate my work, and potentially cause me to lose inspiration or abandon the story altogether (disappointing all of my other readers). Thanks!**

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT: I need beta readers for my other fanfics badly, so anyone interested in applying please see my profile for the application. The incentive is you'll get to see chapters A LOT earlier than the rest of my readers. Also, I will UPDATE A LOT FASTER if I have someone I can talk the chapters out with.**

 **BIG THANKS TO DEAUTI'S BETA ZAKI-KUN!**

* * *

Inopportune.

That's the one word that described Sakura's arrival.

Of course he'd already contemplated some plans to snatch her from Konoha at some point in the eventual future, _anyway_. He just hadn't planned on acting on any of them until after he'd obtained vengeance by assassinating his older brother.

Itachi. His one and only final blood. His only motivation for staying alive these last five years. The sociopath that had slaughtered his best friend; slaughtered their own parents -their entire clan, just to gain access to the deepest realms of the Uchiha Clan's power.

All for success.

All for reverence.

All for **power**.

 _I am your brother and therefore born to be the mountain you live to conquer._

Sasuke had given up everything to get to his current place right now. His own power. His own chakra. His own techniques.

 ** _He was ready to demolish that mountain._**

Sasuke thought to this himself as he stared at Sakura's sleeping form, situated in the center of his bed, comforter drawn up to her armpits with her hands laying flat out in front of her. She was laying on her back with her short hair pressed down into the pillow.

Sasuke moved his hand up to ghost over her right cheekbone; her peach toned skin felt unbelievably soft, like a kitten's breath, under his calloused and battle wary hands. Her skin radiated warmth and comfort into his pale almost lifelessly cold skin. Too many years spent training in extreme weathers had made his body adapt a lower natural temperature.

Like a corpse.

But Sakura was not like him; she was no corpse lying before him right now. If he represented the dead and cold then Sakura represented the sun. She laid before him, so vibrant and pulsing, full of life. The way her covers rose and fell with every breath she took; the way her fingers twitched every now and again on top of the covers, her body still unconsciously trying to fight the genjutsu that had overwhelmed her. The way her mouth was slightly open as she hungrily sucked in oxygen through those small cherry red lips.

Lips that just begged for ravishment…

A knowing hardness grew painfully in the center of his groin and in a bid to alleviate his discomfort Sasuke relocated himself to half kneeling on the bed with his left leg dangling off the bed while the other was folded underneath him, pressed intently against Sakura's left thigh. The bed sloped with his added weight and caused a sleeping Sakura to groan in unconscious discomfort. She turned onto her side now to regain equilibrium, making her front now facing Sasuke while she pushed one arm underneath her pillow to give it more height; her other hand curled up in front of her chest, unveiling a bit of her minimal cleavage to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's Adam's apple bobbed up and down in the center of his esophagus as desire coursed through his veins.

He knew he was going insane.

Desiring Sakura Haruno sexually? He would have laughed at the very idea of this thought five years ago, when he first defected Konoha, at age 13. All he cared about was vengeance then. _He still cared about vengeance even now._

But since the last two years **_or a little more so_** , his dreams had been plagued nonstop by the pinkette before him.

Night after night. Day after day. He saw her engaged with him, in the wildest throes of intercourse. The roughest most shameless acts of coitus he ever thought could exist, let alone lay inside of his subconscious. He saw himself bending her over a training vault, ripping her panties off and pushing into her roughly, heard her screams of pain and pleasure as a soundtrack in his mind, he dreamed about her taking him in her small mouth and making her swallow his essence, forcing her body to coil around him, taking him in deep with her center, surrendering to his every whim-

-Sasuke cleared his throat, already knowing his mind was taking him too far, as it always did now whenever he thought of Sakura.

 _Which was why he'd made it an excruciating point everyday **not** to think about her._

As unexplained as the sexual dreams had occurred, they had never stopped and Sasuke had made a concentrated effort every morning, after he woke up in a pool of sweat, to calm and erase his mind of his thoughts about the infuriating pinkette.

 **To focus on Itachi and his vengeance only.**

And he'd succeeded, for the most part. While the dreams never ceased, he managed to curtail his desire for the girl he'd once found annoyingly obsequious **and** the constant day fantasies he had of just barging straight into Konoha one night and abducting the pinkette right under everyone's nose, bringing her here into his sound base to do with as he pleases.

The first time the thought had occurred to him was 13 months after his first sex dream.

Just randomly, during the middle of his afternoon chakra sprint across the sand dunes, he felt that knowing hardness grow in the pit of his pants as Sakura's creamy complexion appeared inside his mind again.

 _Dammit._

He'd swore to himself that day, cursing the pinkette for hindering his vengeance quest, as she always used to do when he was actually around her. Now she was even distracting him when she was thousands of miles away!

He'd gritted his teeth then, placing all the blame squarely on that annoying ex-teammate of his. How he should just go to Konoha one of these days and have his way with her once and for all just to get her out of his mind-

-Sasuke had stopped running then. The idea instantly sounding appealing to him.

After all he wasn't a good man and never pretended to be. He hated Naruto and all the other sanctimonious people in Konoha that wanted to "bring him back to being good." Pft. He wasn't a good soul, even back then, he just hid his darkness better back then. Sasuke was a man that fully embraced 'the ends justified the means' logic in life, and cared only for fulfilling his only desires in the world. Sakura deserved to be punished for still being an annoyance _even after five years_ and so he was going to punish her; if it meant satiating and finally ridding his mind of her _incessant_ presence, then it was just killing two birds with one stone.

And so he'd planned to take her, concocting and perfecting the plan in his mind all the while as he trained and searched for Itachi, working with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Neither of the two fiends had any idea of what he planned to do once he'd gotten his revenge, and Sasuke had made it a point not to tell them.

It would be his own business once he was finished with them. He knew Orochimaru planned to take his body for his own and so Sasuke had killed him before he'd had the chance, obliterating him when he'd had nothing left to instruct. The man thought he could hide within the curse mark of his body but Sasuke had expelled even that portion of the man's life force too, ridding himself of his Cursed Seal, with a special item he'd found called the Rune of Totsuka, a sister artifact to the legendary Sword of Totsuka, both known for their sealing properties.

Now Orochimaru was trapped in a limbo genjutsu for the rest of his miserable existence.

Did Sasuke pity the man? No, because the fool deserved what he got for _daring_ to try and manipulate him.

Sasuke groaned as he shook free of his mental reverie, unfortunately because his excitement for the girl now being far too painfully obvious in his abdomen.

Damn.

This girl really was a stupid distraction.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to give her back now just to take her again, one or two years later. Not now when so much of his plans had changed since he'd first decided to take her.

Sasuke made his decision. Resolutely, he pulled the zipper of his high collared white shirt all the way down, splitting it completely open to reveal his lean muscled upper body. He shucked it off his shoulders and let it fall on the bed, abandoned.

He reached down to undo the purple rope that he always used as a belt.

Bare masculine arms wrapped around Sakura's sleeping form that night, underneath the covers a fully naked and erect male pulled her back body flush against his front, one arm around her waist while another wrapped around her bra covered chest, just above the swell of her miniscule A cups. Searing lips pressed hotly against the back of Sakura's neck, causing the girl to stir in discomfort in her deep genjutsu sleep, her subconscious registering the sensation as an insect's bite. Sakura whimpered and tried to crane her neck away but immediately fierce muscular arms pulled her back, squeezing her most likely to the point of pain but still not able to wake Sakura as the creator of her genjutsu sleep kept a firm hold over her mind the entire time he ground himself against her leggings and skirt covered butt.

Sasuke's palms reached around to cup her breasts over her bra, using them as grip holders so he could piston himself up and down against her clothed posterior. He didn't like the idea of taking her in her sleep; he wanted her awake for their first time together.

 _And every time after that._ Sasuke noted in his mind as he climaxed, exploding in bursts of white streams that got absorbed by Sakura's skirt and leggings, and even a little on her lower back.

Sasuke took a minute to regain his breath before he easily stripped Sakura of her skirt and then her leggings, using them to clean her back before tossing the soiled articles of clothing off the bed and onto the ground. His arms relocated themselves around her soft –so soft- waist and drew her back against him before he found sleep.

 _Definitely not letting her go back._

* * *

Sakura's brows were furrowed in discomfort as she stirred awake. The air felt invasive and cold across her nose and cheekbones but yet her body felt perfectly warm from the neck down, maybe even a little too hot.

Then she felt the arm constrict around her bare belly.

Sakura shot up awake, breaking free of her sleeping partner's grip in the process. Always the vigilant shinobi, Sasuke bolted awake as soon as she separated from him and his eyes were wide with surprise as he took in her belligerently shaking form.

"Wh-what the hell?! D-did you rape me, Sasuke?!" Sakura shrieked while tugging the white comforter around herself as a makeshift robe.

She was making to leave the bed when Sasuke lunged at her, right when she was near the edge, plummeting the two of them onto the ground, limbs entangled with each other as both of them sought for dominance. Eventually, Sasuke had her arms pinned on the ground, on either side of her head, as he straddled her waist. His half hardened arousal pressing disgusting against Sakura's sex, if not for the covers, their flesh would have been touching directly.

"GET OFF OF ME PSYCHO!" Sakura tried to knee him in his groin but her angle on the ground just didn't give her enough leeway.

Sasuke grouped her hands into one palm and then forced them both above her head, before coming to grip her by her jaw, forcing her eyes to meet his. In an instant, his Mangekyo activated and the girl stopped struggling.

Her arms fell listlessly above her head as he let go of them and stood up from around her.

Sasuke used all his training and endurance to keep his thoughts clear of her perky breasts that glimmered so invitingly in the pale moonlight while he scooped up Sakura's form from the ground and relocated her back onto the bed. Her long hair fell in a smooth silk beneath her body.

Damn. How the hell had she managed to wake up? He'd made sure to exert a heavy amount of sleeping chakra over her mind right before he went to sleep…and even now, as he gauged her mind he could _already_ feel his genjutsu slipping its hold on her _again._

What the fuck?

Realistically he should barely have to exert any on her right now...

He could see her eyelids starting to flutter again and Sasuke hastily reached into the night stand next to his bed to take out a mini shuriken, careful not to touch the edges dipped in sleeping solution. Swiftly, he stabbed the jugular vein in her neck with the weapon and instantly, Sakura's body fell limp once more, still as a rock.

This particular shuriken was laced with one of the stronger sedatives he'd gotten off of Orochimaru; Sakura would be out for the next 24 hours straight, at least. He hadn't necessarily wanted to knock her out that much but Sasuke supposed it was all for the best anyway. He didn't have time to deal with her contrivances right now.

A couple more seconds of contemplation and Sasuke reached into the night stand again, pulling out an Aichi needle, laced with memory erasing solution. He didn't want to have to deal with her freaking out that he'd raped her or anything right now. It was best if she just forgot this whole night had happened.

* * *

When Sakura next woke up, her body felt incredibly heavy and groggy, like she'd just woken up from a coma or something, and there was a weird coarse pain in her low back, as if she'd fallen on it recently.

Her eyelids fluttered open and took in her current surroundings.

Sasuke's room again. She internally groaned.

White ceiling with a single lamp dangling down from the center as the sole light source. Simple light green tatami floor mats, on top of which sat a white dresser in the far right corner, some few feet below the dresser also on the right wall was a door that stood adjacent to Sakura's bed and a white nightstand, three white rectangular dresser drawers lined the left wall, and then a singular door on the far back, that currently stood openly ajar. Sakura saw that it was a bathroom.

As if on cue, an urgent need to use the restroom rose in her abdomen then and Sakura made a dash for the restroom. It was only after she was standing up from the toilet, discomfort alleviated and saw herself in the mirror that Sakura realized she was completely naked.

Wh-what the-

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the stack of clothes and a towel piled on the rim of the bathtub, next to some bottles of basic toiletries including shampoo and conditioner. Upon closer examination, Sakura found they were all scented with cherry blossoms.

The fuck?

She knew there was no way Sasuke would ever use soap like this to bathe. To her deep shame and self-loathing Sakura had once sneaked into his bathroom when they were…10 or 11, almost at the time of graduation, to see what kind of soap he used to clean with (she'd been trying to think of a birthday gift for him). They'd all been unscented and generic brands, which present Sakura didn't find surprising at all and suspected that he still only used stuff like that.

Did he specifically go out to get this kind of soap for her? Sakura snorted at that idea.

The bottles were all at least half empty so at best he had just stolen them from somewhere but Sakura theorized he had just taken some from that female teammate of his; the magenta haired kunoichi whose name escaped her right now.

The temptation to not use the bottles and just lob them at Sasuke's head when he next visited her (served him right for giving her that ultimatum in order to save Naruto) rose inside her mind invitingly, but Sakura knew she had to try and stay on his good side, at least until Naruto was healed. She grit her teeth and stepped into the shower, begrudgingly lathering up with the cherry blossom soap bar.

Half an hour later, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom donned in fresh clothes: simple white panties and matching strapless bra, which to her surprise fit her perfectly and were thankfully clean. On top of them she wore a pink t-shirt with white polka dots and very pale pink shorts that fell to mid-thigh. The ensemble looked _hideous_ but Sakura didn't really care so long as they were clean and were her right size. Sasuke had probably just taken whatever feminine clothes he could find in some abandoned home and thrown together this outfit for her.

The only thing that interested her was Naruto.

When she arrived out of the shower, there was a note waiting for her on the bed (someone must have come in while she'd been showering without her noticing) and in Sasuke's writing it said:

 _One of my teammates will come in everyday to bring you food and clean clothes. I am away on a mission right now and will heal Naruto while I am out. When I come back, I expect you to fulfill your end of the deal._

Sakura's eyebrows rose sharply as she read that. He was completing his side of the bargain first? That didn't sound like the calculating Sasuke she knew. He must have had something else hidden on his agenda.

 _I haven't put any mechanism to keep you here inside this fortress, you're free to leave as you please -go verify Naruto's recovery if you so please, but know that if by the time I get back **you are not here** , I will send our retarded blond teammate's soul right back to the limbo I fished it out from, and nothing you offer to me then will get me to bring him back._

Sakura crumpled up the note when she'd finished reading it. Of course. Sasuke was still Sasuke. Evil and maniacally calculating as always.

Did he really expect her to back out? She'd meant what she'd said about always keeping her word but she supposed the man hadn't really been listening. Just like how he had never really heard anything she'd said back when they were both in Team 7. Five years ago, when she was 13, this fact would have sent her sobbing to her room, depressed for the rest of the week but right now it just left a sort of dry humor beget in her chest.

He always looked down on her.

She would use this against his someday.

* * *

 **For those that miss the original Deauti, I have reposted three chapters of it with some minor alterations. Go to my profile to find it. Thanks.**


End file.
